Scarlet Fever
by stagonfire
Summary: This story is a political ransom romance revolving around Eliza Stark, the protagonist. She is the twin sister to Robb Stark. She and Robb are secretly the bastard children of Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully. Stannis x OC


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I've read all the books and watched the show (including the lore). This is an AU (alternate universe) where Robb Stark has a twin sister named Eliza and they are the secret bastard children of Brandon Stark and Catelyn Tully.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

George R. R. Martin owns all characters and aspects of ASOIAF except for my original character, Eliza Stark.

_**ELIZA**_

It was dark and sullen in Maegor's Holdfast. The candles were lit in the dark of night while Stannis Baratheon's troops came in from Blackwater Bay. The sound of the drums and bells were loud enough for Eliza to know that battle had just begun. It would be a relief to know if the army outside prevailed against the Lannister forces. Though saying it out loud would be treasonous, Joffrey is not the true heir to the Iron Throne. Ned Stark knew that and Eliza will always take her father's side. _Please. Let this end_, she thought to herself, in hopes of the opposing forces to succeed. She could not help but watch Queen Cersei torture her sister with stories of war and what would happen if a city is indeed sacked. It wouldn't seem much like torture had the Queen not been so intoxicated but then again, when doesn't the Queen not sound or seem intimidating?

Eliza is the eldest daughter to Catelyn Tully and twin sister to Robb. She is at least four years older than Sansa. Robert Baratheon thought it would be odd enough to wed her to his son Joffrey for the fact that she is infertile and can't produce children. That lead to Sansa being betrothed to the King and much to Eliza's despair, she blames herself for all the pain her sister had gone through. For a moment while there was a sudden cheer of happiness echoing but it was engulfed with screams of daunt and the sound of faint swords clashed. Lancel Lannister had rushed in, interjecting Cersei's musing with Sansa. Shae had grabbed hold of Eliza's wrist and her eyes were on Sansa. "When I say so, you need to leave with your sister."

Puzzled, Eliza furrowed her brows ever so slightly. "What are you saying? What about you?"

"I can take care of myself," Shae lifted up a part of her silk dress, revealing a thin knife strapped around her ankle. "Go now."

"What's wrong, what is it?" Sansa asked as her sister helped lead her out of the Holdfast.

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "But I think we're in danger." Opening up the door to their apartments, they both walked in and shut the door behind them. Sansa walked over and grabbed hold of the doll her father had gifted her a fortnight ago. She smiled as she held onto it, reminiscing. Eliza took a chair to barricade the door, but gasped suddenly at the sight of The Hound. He was sitting down by the edge of the door on the left side. He looked absolutely defeated and drunk off of wine. She wondered why he wasn't outside fighting alongside with the vanguard. At his request of bringing them both back to Winterfell, Eliza almost rejoiced in excitement but that went away when Sansa said that it would be better to stay here. Almost having a debate about it, she had finally decided to stay with her sister. _I hope I do not regret this later._ When The Hound had left, she took that chair and shoved it against the door. Taking a breath in, she took an inhale through her nose. "There isn't any rope," she glanced back at her sister, "But there sure is fabric in the wardrobe. Will you hand me some?"

Sansa handed over the thin fabrics and watched as her older sister fastened it around the handle of the door. "You've thought of everything."

"Not everything," she smiled. "I just want us to be safe."

It was at that moment where there was a hard push against the door. It startled the two and they both scrambled together to hide away in the corner. They pushed the large wardrobe as best as they could and hid behind it. Eliza peeked out ever so slightly and watched apprehensively. The chair fell forward and she could visibly see people peering in through the tied up fabrics. The men cut through the linens and entered into the room, looking for anything or anyone they could find. The soldiers were almost gone but one of them had found the two tucked in the corner. "Please! Don't hurt us."

"Beg your pardon, milady. His Grace would like a word with the Stark girls. Have you seen them?"

Eliza narrowed her eyes, her brow curling nonetheless. She hadn't seen this man before and he didn't have Lannister armor on. Giving Sansa a glance the woman looked back at the mysterious stranger. "Who wants to know?" She and Sansa both climbed out.

"Ser Davos Seaworth. Hand to King Stannis Baratheon."

Did he just say King Stannis? Eliza couldn't believe what he had just said. It almost seemed like a miracle 15 candle burns earlier but now she couldn't help but wonder what these people were going to do with them next. Gesturing at herself and then at Sansa, the woman introduced herself with a curtsy.


End file.
